Na encruzilhada
by vitanuova
Summary: Olivia lida com as consequências do envolvimento de Peter com AltLivia. Participação de Lincoln Lee e Simon Phillips.
1. Chapter 1

Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

* * *

I.

Broyles me chamara. Minha intuição pressentia que algo estava errado. O tom de voz, talvez. Não devia ser boa coisa. Procurei afastar o pensamento da minha mente. Não queria pensar em coisas ruins, não neste momento. O exato momento onde as coisas pareciam estar melhorando.

As coisas pareciam melhores, mais suportáveis, porque finalmente ele estava ao meu lado. Que coisa estranha é amar. Exteriormente eu era a mesma, continuava com as minhas roupas simples, com o uso parcimonioso das cores, com os meus gestos contidos. Mas por dentro eu estava diferente. Eu não me sentia mais sozinha. Eu sabia que ao final do dia teria alguém para falar com liberdade. E, agora eu podia tocá-lo. Eu podia tocá-lo, sem medo de estar fazendo algo impróprio, sem medo de ser comparada ou rejeitada. E principalmente, eu sentia que o destino me fizera uma concessão. Ele permitira que alguma coisa desse certo para mim. O destino não costumava facilitar a minha vida.

Era por isso que eu dirigia com um nó na garganta. Eu não via Peter desde ontem. Ele havia sido convocado por Broyles e Nina Sharp, que viera de Nova Iorque. Agora era a minha vez. Alguma coisa estava errada. Mas eu procurava prestar atenção no tráfego e fazer pequenas listas para ocupar meu pensamento. Presentes de Natal. Livros dos quais eu gostava. Atores. Atrizes. Capitais de países. Ele não me ligava desde ontem. Talvez algum problema com Walter. Ou aquela maldita máquina que o fizera sangrar. Eu tinha medo daquela coisa. Já no desenho, entregue pelo observador, ela evocava a morte. Tentei novamente o número de Peter. Chamava, mas ele não atendia.

_Peter Bishop olhou o celular. Era Olivia, pela terceira vez. Pela terceira vez __ele deixava de atender. Não estava ainda preparado para falar com ela. Broyles talvez __acabasse contando tudo, assim lhe poupando a vergonha. Sentia-se um covarde._

Ela entrou no prédio. Foi diretamente ao gabinete de Broyles. Nina estava lá e não parecia preocupada . Broyles entrou logo em seguida. Olivia teve a impressão de que ele parecia contrariado, mas não perguntou nada. Segurou a ansiedade. Para sua surpresa, foi Nina Sharp quem começou:

-Bem, Agente Dunham, precisamos colocá-la a par de alguns acontecimentos ocorridos ontem.

Pausa. Broyles agora olhava para o chão. Provavelmente para os seus sapatos.

-Já ouviu falar da máquina de escrever _**Selectric**_251? Ela foi apreendida pouco antes do seu regresso.

-Sim, Peter me explicou como funciona. Era o meio que _ela_ utilizava para se comunicar com o outro lado.

Olivia invariavelmente falava _ela _ou a _outra_.

-Exatamente. Ela está no prédio da Massive Dynamic, em Nova Iorque. Ontem, às 8:24, a máquina começou a funcionar. Havia uma mensagem para Peter Bishop.

Olivia ficou gelada. Broyles percebeu sua palidez. Ele mesmo continuou.

-A mensagem avisava que alguém estava atravessando e, dada a delicadeza da situação, Nina convocou a mim e a Peter – o principal interessado.

-Por que ele é o principal interessado, senhor? Não pode ser mais direto?

-Chegaremos lá, Olivia. Existem várias implicações.

-Quem vai atravessar?

-Na verdade, já atravessou. Ontem à noite. Está sob cuidados médicos. Nós providenciamos os recursos necessários, toda a tecnologia da Massive Dynamic foi disponibilizada. – explicou Nina Sharp.

-Para quem?

-Para a outra Olivia Dunham.

Ela tremeu como se tivesse sido esbofeteada, mas aparou o golpe.

-Eu não estou entendendo, senhor. Que motivo ela teria para voltar?

Nina e Broyles trocaram um olhar rápido, que Olivia percebeu claramente. Broyles, pigarreou.

-Acontece, Olivia, que a sua versão alternativa encontra-se em avançado estado de gravidez.

Ele parou, mas ela não esboçou reação.

-Eu preferi falar com Peter primeiro, afinal...

-Então o filho é dele?- a voz dela era um fio.

-Bem, Olivia, segundo ele mesmo confirmou, as datas coincidem.

Aquilo foi demais. Ouviu algo como um zumbido perfurando seus ouvidos. Ela se levantou. Nina Sharp e Broyles foram apanhados de surpresa. Ele teve o impulso de detê-la, mas sentiu que ela estava muito nervosa. Desistiu. Antes de fechar a porta, ela jogou a pergunta:

-Onde ele está?

Broyles desconversou.

-Olivia, eu achei melhor eu mesmo explicar a você. Temos que tratar as coisas de forma profissional. Como seu superior...

Ela não ficou para ouvi-lo completar a frase.

* * *

_Pensou em sair direto do prédio, mas antes sentiu o estômago revirar. Procurou um banheiro e vomitou todo o café da manhã. As têmporas latejavam. Respirou fundo. Tentou controlar a __náusea. Sentia que o chão lhe faltava sob os pés._

* * *

Broyles ligou primeiro pra o agente Lincoln Lee. Mandou que ele ficasse de olho em Olivia e não a deixasse sair do prédio. Em seguida ligou para Peter Bishop.

-E então?- a voz de Peter soava ansiosa.

-As coisas não correram bem, Peter. Ela não teve uma boa reação. Já era de se esperar.

-Onde ela está?

-Em algum lugar do edifício, o agente Lee e a segurança estão monitorando. Não se preocupe.

-Eu deveria ter ido falado diretamente com ela.

-Agora é tarde para lamentar. –disse Broyles com rispidez.

* * *

_Agora é tarde para lamentar. Peter sente uma coisa estranha. Apesar do ressentimento que sentia pela outra, a notícia da paternidade aqueceu seu coração. Mas ao mesmo tempo sente vergonha, com Olivia ele sempre foi tão cuidadoso. Como se fosse preciso. Olivia não faria esse tipo de coisa. Não engravidaria sem medir as consequências. Mas a culpa era metade dele. Precisava falar com ela. Como pudera imaginar que ela aceitaria tudo passivamente? Que mulher, com sangue nas veias, aceitaria uma situação como aquela sem dizer nada?_

* * *

O agente Lincoln Lee estava preocupado com Olivia Dunham. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior só serviram para reforçar o péssimo conceito que formava de Peter Bishop. Ao que tudo indicava, ele deixara o serviço sujo para Broyles. Um dos seguranças que monitoravam as câmeras, indicou que Olivia estava descendo em um dos elevadores. O agente Lee foi esperá-la.

-Olivia...

-Estou de saída, Lincoln.

-Eu vou com você.

-Não... eu quero... eu preciso ficar sozinha.

Ele parou na frente dela e disse com atitude, mas sem perder a calma:

-Olivia, eu tenho duas opções: chamo a segurança, aviso ao Broyles e ao Bishop e depois vou almoçar calmamente... ou você me deixa acompanhá-la e eu informo ao chefe que você está comigo e tudo vai ficar bem. Você escolhe...

Sentiu que ela ia chorar. Estava tremendo. Não esperou que ela respondesse. Foi levando-a delicadamente pelo braço. Ela não esboçou nenhum protesto.

Pegaram um táxi. O celular de Lincoln tocou. Era Broyles.

-Sim, senhor. A agente Dunham vai me acompanhar no almoço. Vou levá-la ao bar do Cal.

Peter Bishop e Nina Sharp olhavam Broyles interrogativamente. Ele desligou o telefone e não pareceu interessado em explicar mais nada. Peter não se conteve:

-Como ela está?

Broyles olhou-o com uma expressão indefinível. Mas depois acabou falando.

-Acho que está tudo sob controle. O agente Lee está com ela. Vai levá-la para almoçar.

A fisionomia de Peter acusou uma pequena alteração. Quase imperceptível.

- Sabe onde eles foram?

Phillip Broyles franziu a testa. Olhou de viés para Nina Sharp.

-Peter, talvez seja melhor deixá-la em paz. Ela precisa digerir a ideia. Precisa de tempo.

-Por favor, senhor. Eu realmente preciso vê-la.

-Ele me disse o nome do lugar, mas não sei onde fica.

-Eu dou o meu jeito. Para onde eles estão indo?

-Para o bar do Cal. Creio que os outros agentes devem conhecer.

Peter saiu apressadamente. Nina Sharp lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

-O que foi ?

-Phil, acho que você acabou de fazer uma tolice. Espero estar errada.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Ela saíra do bar com dor de cabeça. Alguém havia se interposto entre os dois e a briga acabara antes de tomar maiores proporções. Nenhum deles estava seriamente ferido. Então ela pegara um táxi sozinha. Agora estava voltando para o seu apartamento, lugar onde ela ficava pouco, ultimamente.

Estava preocupada, no íntimo gostaria de ter cuidado de Peter, mas não achava justo deixar Lincoln para trás, e era difícil naquela momento colocá-los juntos no mesmo ambiente. Peter estava de cabeça quente. Ela nunca o vira assim. Só quando foi infectado pelo vírus. Ele saíra do controle durante o confinamento. Ele não era uma pessoa agressiva, não era parte de sua natureza.

Ela estava triste. Toda a esperança de uma vida mais tranquila se esvaíra nesta manhã que ela nunca esqueceria. A outra dera a última palavra. Peter estava ligado a ela para sempre.

Resolveu tomar um banho quente. A água do chuveiro batendo em sua cabeça , ao longo de suas costas, foi um alívio. Seu estômago estava vazio. Não conseguiria comer o que fosse. Escovou os dentes, colocou um pijama velho e fez uma coisa inédita: pegou um dos soníferos prescritos pelo médico na ocasião de seu retorno e engoliu com um pouco d'água. Deitou. Em poucos minutos estava dormindo.

* * *

_Peter chegou em casa som algumas contusões no rosto e sangue seco nos cabelos e na __camisa. Estava decepcionado, pois tinha uma remota esperança que Olívia tivesse ido __para a sua casa, onde ela agora passava a maior parte do tempo, quando não estava trabalhando. __Pensou em ligar para Rachel, mas achou pouco provável que Olivia deixasse a cidade com __uma situação delicada como a que estavam vivendo ainda pendente. Ela era responsável. __Colocava o interesse dos outros sempre antes do dela. Esse senso de responsabilidade __era a maior esperança de Peter. _

_Não dormia direito desde a noite anterior. Não entendia como a outra pudera engravidar.__Ele sempre usava preservativos . Sempre não. Na primeira vez ele não tinha usado nada.__Havia sido apanhado de surpresa. Ela garantira que estava usando contraceptivos, mas __como ele bem sabia, a palavra dela não valia muito. Como a palavra confiança tomava __conotações tão diversas com duas versões da mesma pessoa? Olivia estava certa: elas __eram muito diferentes. Ele estava aprendendo a lição do pior modo possível._

_A briga com Lee não o preocupava muito. Desde as primeiras vezes em que o vira perto __de Olivia sentira que algo assim iria acontecer. Inevitável. No íntimo sabia que o agente __sentia algo por ela. Agora aquilo o machucava mais, porque Lincoln Lee era um homem __livre de complicações. Estava totalmente disponível para ela. Com certeza Lee __era um partido melhor à luz do bom senso, mas era dele que Olivia gostava. Se não o __amasse, não estaria tão suscetível. E Lincoln Lee sabia que eles estavam juntos. Era __impossível que não soubesse..._

* * *

Após tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Peter resolveu ir ao apartamento de Olivia. O celular não atendia. Ele lembrou da ironia da situação: algumas horas antes ele evitara atender os chamados de Olivia, agora era a vez dela.

Chegou e viu as luzes apagadas. O carro também não estava no estacionamento. Lembrou que ela tinha se jogado dentro de um táxi, ele vira quando fora atrás dela, após a briga.

Abriu a porta com a sua chave. Acendeu a luz. Viu logo o casaco e o celular em cima da mesa. Sentiu um alívio muito grande. Ela estava no quarto dormindo. Quando viu a embalagem com os soníferos, soltou um palavrão mentalmente, já ia tentar acordá-la quando percebeu que a embalagem estava quase cheia. Deitou-se ao lado dela. Só a presença de Olivia fazia com que ele se sentisse melhor.

Ele dormira cerca de três horas. Estava exausto. Quando despertou ela estava lá, apenas olhando.

Ele sorriu. Ela tocou o ferimento da testa com a ponta dos dedos .

-Você não devia ter levado uns pontos?

-Não foi preciso. Um curativo foi suficiente.

-Estou morta de fome. Não comi nada hoje.

-Não tomou nem o café da manhã?

Ela ficou muda.

-O que foi?

-Tive uma crise de ansiedade e vomitei tudo. Depois você chegou e acabou com o meu almoço antes mesmo que ele começasse. Dizem que o filé do Cal é delicioso...

Ele sentiu que ela estava tentando descontrair.

-Eu preciso que você me desculpe.

-Já está feito, Peter. Não tem mais jeito. Temos que descobrir como administrar a situação.

-Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim eu queria explicar. Ela disse que não havia perigo, que tomava anticoncepcionais. Eu sempre tomei cuidado, só pode ter sido na primeira vez...

-Eu realmente não quero mais falar sobre o assunto, desculpe...

-Eu é que devo desculpas.

-Não. Ela é assim.

Ele se levantou. Tentava parecer animado.

-Vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer, Olivia. Que tal ovos com bacon?

-Ótimo. Eu vou ligar para o Lincoln para saber como ele está.

Peter não disse nada, foi andando para a cozinha.

Quando ela entrou ele estava lidando com a frigideira. Ela o abraçou detrás e apoiou o rosto em suas costas. Primeiro ele segurou suas mãos. Depois ele se virou e a encarou. Finalmente conseguiu expressar o medo que não o abandonava desde a véspera.

-Olívia, você vai me deixar?

Ela devolveu o olhar e foi totalmente sincera.

-Peter, quem tem que decidir o que vai fazer é você. No momento as opções são suas.

-Do que você está falando, Livia?

-Um filho é um elo poderoso, você tem que seguir o seu coração. Eu não posso influir na sua escolha.

-Não há o que escolher. Eu assumo o bebê, mas não quero ficar com ela. Nem se estivesse sozinho eu ficaria, Olivia.

-Eu só quero que você se sinta... à vontade. Não pense que tem nenhuma obrigação comigo. Realmente eu não me sentiria bem se fosse assim.

-Eu estou com você porque eu te amo. E confio em você.

Ela deu um daqueles seus sorrisos melancólicos.

-Sim, eu sei.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

_O Broyles estava com uma cara horrível. Ele nos fulminava com o olhar. Felizmente a cara do Lee estava bem pior do que a minha. Eu socara bem no olho, deveria ter mirado no nariz para estragar aquela carinha bonita. Bundão. Eu estava com um corte na testa que entrava por dentro dos cabelos e algumas escoriações. Fisgava. Para ele aprender a não se meter com a mulher dos outros. Sujeitinho intrometido. Tinha certeza que o Broyles depois do sermão, iria nos suspender, quer dizer, suspender o Lee, porque eu não sou do FBI, só presto consultoria . Aquele olho roxo e inchado estava lavando a minha alma. Que babaca..._

* * *

_Bishop está me encarando por causa do olho. Está horrível. Merda. Ele acha que é o tal. Está querendo me provocar. Cretino. Na próxima vez não vai ter Olivia, nem Cal e nem gente para apartar. Vou rachar o resto da sua cabeça oca. Imbecil. Que cara cínica. Não sei o que ela viu nesse sujeito. Um tipo à toa. Todo o mundo protege esse cara. Devia ir em cana, passar umas boas noites no __xadrez para ver se é valente com os marmanjos._

_

* * *

_

Ainda bem que Peter Bishop e Lincoln Lee não podiam ler pensamentos. Broyles olhava para ambos e via dois animais querendo demarcar o território. Imaginava quem deixaria primeiro um pouco de urina nos pés de Olivia Dunham. Aquilo era inaceitável. Expor uma moça séria a uma situação ridícula. Peter Bishop era pior. Parecia ter talento natural para encrenca. Um desperdício. O QI era de 190, mas suas habilidades para lidar com mulheres eram bem... primárias . E o agente Lee? Quem poderia imaginar... Há poucos meses em Boston e já metido em confusão . Tanta mulher sozinha e ele cercando a agente Dunham. Desde que ele chegara Broyles estava fazendo vista grossa, pois não gostava de muita intimidade entre seus agentes. O relacionamento entre a agente Dunham e o jovem Bishop lhe inspirava preocupação. Mesmo simpatizando com o rapaz, achava que ela merecia alguém menos complicado. Alguém que tomasse conta dela e não lhe trouxesse mais aborrecimentos. Mas como Peter não era realmente membro do FBI, não se julgava no direito de interferir ou emitir opiniões. Mas o agente Lee não, era impossível deixar passar batido.

-Pode sair, Bishop. Voltaremos a nos falar em breve. - Broyles enfatizou a última palavra.

Peter levantou e saiu da sala. Deu um sorriso debochado enquanto fechava a porta. O agente Lee conteve o impulso de ir atrás dele para continuar a briga do dia anterior. Aquela cara cínica pedia uns sopapos.

-Agente Lee?

-Senhor?

-Afinal, o que aconteceu?

-Eu estava no restaurante do Cal com a agente Dunham. Ela não estava se sentindo nada bem. Pedimos duas cervejas. Estávamos calados. O Bishop entrou logo depois pisando duro, e disse, cheio de autoridade:"Olivia, vamos para casa."

-Falava como se eu não estivesse ali. E parecia que a casa dos dois era a mesma.

Broyles passou por cima do último comentário. Lincoln Lee prosseguiu:

"Estou tomando a minha bebida. Não vou sair agora. Depois nos falamos."

"Ande logo Olivia, se quiser beber, beba em casa. Precisamos conversar."

Ele falava sem me olhar, como se eu não estivesse ali. Ela continuava calada, olhando para o copo. Então ele se irritou, colocou a mão no ombro dela. Aí eu tive que interferir.

"Olhe só, Bishop, a Olivia veio comigo, não está no seu melhor dia. Respeite. "

-Ele fechou a cara e não disse nada. Segurou o braço da agente Dunham, ela não se moveu. A essa altura muita gente já estava prestando atenção. O Cal saiu da cozinha e ficou no balcão. Aí eu levantei e fiquei bem ao lado dele. A agente Dunham se assustou e acabou pegando o casaco para segui-lo e acabar com a discussão.

"Não, Olivia, você só sai daqui se quiser."- eu disse.

"Não se meta onde não é chamado, Lee. Nada aqui é problema seu." – a essa altura ele estava falando alto.

Broyles o interrompeu, com o cenho franzido.

-Deveria ter deixado que ela fosse com ele, agente Lee.

Lincoln Lee não recuou. Falou tranquilamente.

- Lamento, mas na minha frente ele não fala com ela daquele jeito.

-Agente Lee... – a voz de Broyles estava irritada, como se ele tivesse que explicar uma coisa óbvia a uma criança.- eu não gosto de me exprimir nestes termos, mas vou falar assim mesmo para não correr o risco de não ser entendido pelo senhor. Ele age assim porque são amantes, entendeu?

Pronto. Havia falado. No íntimo achou que havia exagerado na crueza. Agora estava feito.

Ao contrário do que se poderia esperar, o agente Lee não se deu por achado.

- Ele está errado. Nem se eles fossem casados ele poderia fazer com ela as coisas que vem fazendo.

Broyles sentiu que perdera o seu tempo. Odiava perder tempo. Cortou secamente:

-Está liberado, agente Lee. Conto que o incidente não se repita.

O agente Lee saiu sem responder.

O sujeito gostava de Olivia. Também. E apesar de jovem, era osso duro. Que droga. Broyles sentiu a cabeça latejar. Sentia que os aborrecimentos ainda estavam por começar.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Olivia contemplava a sua alternativa. Só o falso espelho da sala de interrogatórios as separava. Broyles ficou olhando em silêncio, através do vidro. Fez um sinal e Lincoln Lee entrou para interrogar a prisioneira:

-Senhora ...

Ela sorriu para ele. Ele lembrou de Olivia, meses atrás, quando foram apresentados por Broyles. Lee reparou na linguagem corporal da prisioneira: apesar da barriga, empinou os ombros e mexeu os cabelos de forma desenvolta.

-Você é Linc? O deles, não é?- ela olhava o terno bem cortado e a gravata de seda com uma expressão divertida.

-Agente Lincoln Lee, senhora.

-O Lincoln Lee do meu universo é meu parceiro, somos amigos muito próximos.

-Já fui inteirado. Podemos iniciar?

Ela olhou-o com estranheza, sentiu a antipatia. Ela não costumava provocar este tipo de reação nas pessoas.

-Claro.

Ele levou cerca de vinte minutos fazendo perguntas. Quando falou do assassinato da mulher na estação de trem, ela objetou:

-Eu não matei ninguém, ela morreu durante o processo de assimilação metamórfica.

-A senhora é no mínimo cúmplice. Há o roubo de material sigiloso do depósito de evidências do FBI.

-Agente Lee, entenda uma coisa, em meu mundo eu sou um soldado. Cumpro ordens.

-A senhora é uma espiã e não está em seu mundo. Está sob a nossa jurisdição.

-Eu pedi proteção voluntariamente. Peter Bishop é o pai do meu filho.

O agente Lee olhou-a de esguelha. Ela era escorregadia. Aí ele entrou de sola.

-Os seus problemas com o senhor Bishop não são da alçada do FBI. Custódia, pensão e visitas, são assuntos para a Vara de Família. Apesar de que, não vejo nenhum grande problema para Bishop, caso ele queira a guarda, uma vez que a senhora provavelmente estará cumprindo pena.

Os olhos dela o fulminaram.

-Há ainda o corpo de um homem encontrado em um depósito de lixo. Aqui está a identificação.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Lincoln Lee, acrescentou:

-Tratava-se de um homem surdo, ainda jovem. Temos todos os dados, as digitais estavam no sistema. A bala é compatível com o revólver da Agente Dunham, mas como ela não estava em nosso universo, as suspeitas recaem sobre a senhora.

-Se a arma é dela, perguntem a ela, eu não sei de nada. -falou friamente.

O Agente Lee pegou os papéis dispersos e colocou-os dentro da pasta. Quando ia se retirar, percebeu que ela o encarava de forma desafiadora. Sustentou o olhar.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Por que me odeia, agente Lee?

-A senhora existe para mim há exatos vinte minutos.

-Eu preciso ver Peter Bishop.

-Falou com a pessoa errada, eu não tenho vínculo com o senhor Bishop. Com licença.

Ela levantou a cabeça e cuspiu as palavras:

-É por causa dela, não é? Você é amigo dela e me detesta apenas porque eu existo.

-Não fale de coisas que não sabe e de gente que não conhece... senhora.

Deu as costas e saiu do recinto.

* * *

-Penso que se você realmente colaborar, poderá evitar vários problemas.- disse Nina Sharp, pausadamente.

-Eu pedi asilo para resguardar a minha vida e principalmente a do bebê. É um menino, sabe?

Nina Sharp voltou a fitá-la sem empatia ou antipatia. Sem paixão, objetiva como sempre fora.

-Não quero ser grosseira Dunham, mas seja realista. O que achou que aconteceria aqui do nosso lado quando retornasse? Achou que poderia ir e vir, livremente? Trabalhar? Achou que Peter Bishop largaria tudo para se dedicar a você e ao bebê?

-E por que não? Ele me amou um dia. Talvez ainda me ame. A criança é a prova disso.

A mulher mais velha emitiu um profundo suspiro. Parecia um pouco cansada, mas o tom de voz continuou neutro.

-Pode dizer com total certeza que quando ele engravidou você ele não estava pelo menos em parte pensando na Olivia daqui?

- E o que importa? Era comigo que ele estava. E ela tampouco pode afirmar que ele está só com ela na relação. Quem garante que ele não pensa em mim?

-Bem, é um risco que ela aceitou correr. Nenhum dos dois está enganando o outro. Ela não mentiu pra ele, como você fez. Entende a diferença?

-Eu menti porque era parte da minha missão.

-Aí está. Era uma missão, e até acreditando que você realmente se apaixonou por ele durante o percurso, não hesitou em completá-la. O seu ato de amar Peter Bishop é indissociável do fato de que você o manipulou.

-Vocês daqui fazem sempre parecer que as pessoas do meu lado são más. Na verdade vocês é que nos causaram dano. A minha alternativa é a verdadeira intrusa. A relação entre ela e Peter é aberrante. Eles não pertencem ao mesmo universo.

Nina Sharp deu um sorriso enigmático.

-Minha jovem, você por acaso acha que tem mais direito a Peter porque ele nasceu em seu mundo?

-Como não?

-Não seja ingênua. A vida não é tão fosse assim você estaria casada com ele , vivendo em uma casinha de subúrbio com cerca branca.

-Aquele homem o sequestrou . Por acaso sabe o que os pais dele passaram? Não puderam participar da vida do filho.

-Walter Bishop salvou a vida dele. O que acharia preferível, ele viver longe deles ou morrer junto da família?

-Não é uma escolha que possa ser feita.

-Talvez. Mas alguém fez.

-Ele danificou o nosso universo para sempre. Desviou Peter do seu caminho.

-Entende a grandeza do que Walter Bishop fez? Ele arriscou tudo para salvar um filho que nem era dele, afinal. E tentou devolvê-lo, mas não conseguiu.

-Não acredito.

-É um direito seu. Pode me dizer porque me chamou?

-Preciso falar com Peter, eles não deixam.

-As suas visitas são controladas pelo FBI. Deve falar com Phillip Broyles.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Lincoln Lee olhou o estacionamento quase vazio. Viu Olivia dentro do carro. Resolveu esperar que ele saísse, mas nada. Quando finalmente resolveu se aproximar, viu que ela estava com a cabeça baixa, encostada no volante. Abriu a porta pelo outro lado.

-O que houve, Olivia? Está passando mal?

Ela não levantou a cabeça, estava chorando. Lincoln, meio sem jeito, acariciou sua cabeça, depois tirou-a do volante e aconchegou-a em seu ombro. Quando ela se acalmou, perguntou:

-Diga, Liv, como eu posso ajudar?

Ela deu um sorriso triste, os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

-Já está ajudando, meu amigo.

-Vou levá-la para a sua casa.

-Não.

Lincoln ficou meio embaraçado, mas acabou perguntando.

-Então, quer que eu a deixe na casa dos Bishop?

-Não, se você puder me levar à casa de um amigo, Simon Phillips, eu ficaria eternamente grata. É um pouco longe. Mas creio que ele pode nos ajudar.

-Sem problemas. É melhor deixar seu carro aqui, vamos no meu.

-É melhor prevenir ao Broyles.

-E ao Bishop, senão ele vai ficar preocupado. Eles ainda estão lá, vendo o que pode ser feito.

-Tudo bem, eu agradeço. Não acho que esta seria uma boa hora para eu falar com Peter.

Ele parou e perscrutou seu rosto atentamente.

-Mas o que está havendo, Liv? Achei que vocês tinham se acertado.

-Não é isso, Lincoln. Eu estou tentando dar a ele ...espaço.

-Espaço para quê?

-Para decidir com quem ele quer ficar, onde e que tipo de vida ele quer levar.

-Entendo. Você está tentando ser equilibrada. Mas é uma situação muito difícil. Vou ligar para o Broyles.

No saguão do prédio, Broyles atendeu a chamada. Estava acompanhado por Nina Sharp, Peter e pelo agente Taylor.

"Broyles... Sim, agente Lee."

Ao ouvir o nome do agente Lee, Peter ficou prestando atenção.

"Sim, entendo. Talvez seja melhor que ela tire o dia de folga" – ele fez uma pausa, depois concluiu "Eu falo com ele, está bem ao meu lado."

Peter já estava com todos os seus sentidos despertos. Nina e o agente Taylor notaram que algo estava errado.

-O que houve?

- Olivia não está passando bem. Vai ficar com uma pessoa amiga e só virá amanhã, na parte da tarde.

A expressão de Peter havia mudado. O rosto estava tenso.

-A pessoa amiga seria o agente Lee?

-Nada disso, ele só vai levá-la de carro porque ela não está em condições de dirigir. Não quero ouvir mais nenhum comentário impróprio por aqui.

O agente Taylor fingiu que nada entendia.

* * *

Simon Phillips acolhera Olivia com gentileza. Apesar do desconforto que lhe causaria, convidou o agente Lee a pernoitar. Lincoln recusou.

"Não, preciso voltar, mas amanhã depois do almoço venho apanhá-la. Não se preocupe"

Olivia sorriu , ele sempre a colocava para cima.

Quando ele saiu ele reparou que Simon estava dando um de seus sorrisos tristes.

"O que foi?"

"Se eu te disser o que ele quer fazer com o Peter Bishop, você vai entrar em pânico e chamar a polícia."

"Eles brigaram, se atracaram dentro de um bar."

"Por sua causa."

"O Peter anda muito nervoso"

"Olivia, o seu amigo Lee também não é nenhum santo."

"Como assim?"

"Bom, ele está gostando de você."

"Você leu a mente dele..."

"Detalhe. Basta olhar para ele. Com certeza o seu Peter já notou, não dá para culpá-lo."

Ela corou.

"Boa noite Simon."

"Boa noite, Olivia. Durma bem."

* * *

A prisioneira foi conduzida a uma sala. Aguardou uns cinco minutos, depois Peter Bishop entrou.

-Dunham.

-Peter... – ela fez menção de levantar, mas ele cortou seu gesto

-Por favor, não se levante.

Ela o olhava atentamente. Não o via há alguns meses, e ele lhe pareceu tristonho. E cansado, muito cansado. O rosto estava machucado.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Não adianta mais falar esse tipo de coisa. Já passamos desta fase. Por que veio para cá?

-Eu já expliquei ao agente Lee, estava correndo perigo. Seu pai estava monitorando a gravidez, eu me sentia vigiada. Tive medo pelo bebê. Achei que ele iria tirá-lo de mim... de nós.

-Ouça, Dunham. Eu acho que você conhece o Secretário melhor do que eu. O que esperava? O fato de estar aqui não é uma garantia muito forte de que ele não nos alcançará...

-Eu não conhecia esse lado dele, Peter. Para mim era um homem admirável. Não sei se você me entende?

_Dunham, será que durante o tempo em que esteve infiltrada, enganando a todos, dormindo comigo, fingindo ser a Olivia, não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada? Não olhou à sua volta? Não conseguiu entender que não éramos monstros, mas pessoas como vocês?

Ela olhava para ele com os olhos verdes muito abertos, parecia prestes a chorar. A expressão lembrava a de Olivia quando estava com medo.

-Você também acha que eu presto. Agora. Mas você me amou Peter, não pode negar...

Ele continuou impassível. Quando ela parou, ele simplesmente disse:

-Não vamos saber a resposta nunca. Era uma mentira. Você diz que depois virou verdade, mas assim mesmo você me apontou uma arma.

-Eu nunca te faria mal, Peter.

-Com certeza. Eu sei que o Secretário deu ordens expressas para não me matarem.

-Peter, eu estou grávida. Não vou aguentar ficar presa. Vou acabar enlouquecendo.

-Foi escolha sua. Você quis ficar grávida.

-Eu não fiz de propósito.

-Como é? Eu cansei de perguntar, você dizia que estava tomando pílulas.

Ela baixou a cabeça e não falou mais nada, seu rosto estava molhado das lágrimas.

Peter se pôs de pé, na porta falou.

-Quer que chame um médico?

-Não.

Ele queria falar alguma coisa , mas parecia hesitante. Como ela ainda o olhava, ele não se conteve.

-Só uma última dúvida. Nunca se preocupou com Olivia presa do outro lado, sendo torturada?

Ela não respondeu, virou o rosto. Ele abriu a porta e saiu. No outro compartimento Peter juntou-se a Simon Phillips, que havia assistido a entrevista pela janela de observação. Os dois saíram e foram ao encontro de Olívia.

* * *

Olivia estava sentada em uma grande sala de reuniões com Lincoln Lee ao seu lado. Estavam examinando papéis. Quando Peter abriu a porta, estacou e a fisionomia acusou uma irritação repentina. Ele continuou parado.

-Olivia – chamou Peter.

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Lincoln Lee olhou também. Peter e Simon se aproximaram.

-Então, como foi?

-Uma droga, ela ficou repetindo as mesmas coisas.

-Não, eu discordo –falou Simon, discretamente – acho que pude perceber algumas coisas interessantes.

- O quê, exatamente?

-Por motivos óbvios, eu prefiro conversar apenas com Olivia. Podemos voltar para a minha casa?

-Claro, Simon. Vamos pegar o carro. Peter e Lincoln, nós poderíamos nos reunir no meu apartamento, à noite. Eu passo tudo para vocês.

Os dois trocaram um olhar enviesado, mas não fizeram nenhuma objeção.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Os dois se encontravam em seu apartamento. Apesar de obviamente não se gostarem, estavam fazendo um esforço muito grande em aparentar civilidade.

-O que ele disse, afinal?-Peter quis logo saber.

-Ele preferiu escrever. Leia, é seu.

Ela entregou um envelope colado. Peter abriu: poucas linhas.

**_1-Ela falou a verdade sobre o seu pai, o medo dela é autêntico._**

**_2. Matou o homem surdo. Dominou a mulher na estação para que o parceiro pudesse matá-la._**

**_3-Não teve nenhuma preocupação com Olivia enquanto estava vivendo no lugar dela._**

**_4-Não sente remorsos pelo que fez, só lamenta na medida em que perdeu a sua confiança._**

**_5- Acha que seu lugar é com ela e o filho._**

**_6- Compete com Olivia o tempo todo._**

**_7-Odeia Olivia desde a primeira vez que a viu._**

Peter deixou o papel em cima da mesa. Fez um sinal para Lee e Olivia. Ela leu e seguida entregou para o agente.

-Que mulher vigarista.-exclamou Lincoln – depois se corrigiu- Desculpe, Bishop, eu não queria ofender a ...

-Nem pense em terminar a frase Lee, ou vamos ter outro aborrecimento.

Lee deu uma risadinha abafada. Não disse mais nada.

-E agora, o que fazemos?

-Não tenho ideia, Liv. Acha que valeu a pena todo esse esforço?

-Claro que sim. – ela levantou da cadeira e afagou o ombro dele.

O agente Lee deu um salto da cadeira.

-Eu já vou indo; você vem Bishop?

-Não, vou dormir aqui .

Lincoln Lee ficou rosado. Olivia estava meio sem graça. O agente recobrou a presença de espírito e se despediu.

- Vejo vocês amanhã, no gabinete do Broyles.

Olivia foi levá-lo até a porta. Na volta Peter enlaçou-a pela cintura e falou baixinho em seu ouvido:

-Que parte de _"Lincoln Lee me dá nos nervos"_ que você não consegue entender.

Olivia deu uma risada.

-Vou tomar um banho morno e depois dormir.

- Posso ajudá-la?

-Seria um prazer.

* * *

Peter dormia um sono pesado. Estava exausto. Olivia,entretanto, não conseguia adormecer. Ela sentia o coração aflito. Alegrava-se em saber que ele repousava, com a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela gostaria de poder protegê-lo de todo o mal, de todo o sofrimento que ela sabia que estava apenas começando. Sentia-se culpada por ter desperdiçado tanto tempo precioso com dúvidas e ponderações.

Pensava ainda nas coisas que Simon lhe dissera sobre Peter na viagem de retorno.

"O que você quer me dizer, Simon? Estou ficando nervosa."

"Não quero te afligir. Arrependo-me até hoje daquilo que escrevi. Eu não tinha o direito."

"Não, pelo contrário. Ajudou muito, a mim e a ele."

"Ele está muito angustiado, Olivia."

O coração dela deu um salto, parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ela não deixou transparecer a insegurança, o medo. Deixou que ele continuasse.

"Ele acha que você vai abandoná-lo de vez. Acha que você não vai conseguir lidar com a situação por causa da criança."

Então Peter a conhecia bem. Aquele filho que a outra gerava, a entristecia. Não pelo bebê em si, pois era um inocente, mas pelo laço. A outra impusera a ele um vínculo impossível de ser quebrado. E ela não se sentia no direito de interferir. Não queria parecer egoísta. Não queria ser egoísta. Colocar Peter diante de uma escolha era o mesmo que descer ao nível da outra.

"E o que mais?"

"Ele já ama o filho, mesmo desconfiando da mãe."

"Eu já sabia disso. Ele ama crianças, como não amaria a dele?

"Ele não sabe como proteger o filho do avô."

"E ela?"

"O que tem ela?"

"Diga você, Simon?"

"Ela o deixa confuso, mas ele às vezes sente pena dela. Lembra dela. Do que viveram."

Sentimentos que ele não deixava transparecer para não magoá-la. Ela já suspeitava. Não podia condená-lo por ter coração. Não podia censurar seus pensamentos.

"Obrigada pela franqueza, Simon."

"Tome muito cuidado, ela canalizou toda a sua frustração para você. Está presa e desesperada. Deveriam arranjar alguém especializado para falar com ela."

"Não se preocupe, vou me cuidar."

* * *

_O pequeno Gabriel nasceu duas semanas depois. Uma criança aparentemente normal.A mãe fugiu exatamente três dias após o nascimento do bebê. No vídeo vimos que havia sido levadada pelo agente Taylor e mais dois policiais, sob pretexto de sair para prestar depoimento. Os documentos do translado pareciam perfeitos.O corpo de Taylor foi encontrado dentro do freezer de sua casa com as já conhecidas lesões no céu da boca. Ele havia sido substituído provavelmente desde a travessia de Dunham. Dos outros homens nem sinal. Taylor era o alvo ideal: solteiro, morava sozinho, poucos amigos. Alguém a estava ajudando e talvez não fosse o Secretário._


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

O bebê era lindo. Tinha os cabelos escuros de Peter. Os olhos pareciam verdes, mas talvez mudassem com o tempo. As mãozinhas eram uma graça. Gordinhas e inquietas.E tinha lindas covinhas. Nós o estávamos levando para casa. Nina Sharp e Broyles haviam insinuado outras alternativas, mas Peter não quis nem ouvir falar. Queria o filho perto dele. Eu não podia tirar o seu direito, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-me preocupada com a segurança do menino.

Ele era uma criança risonha. Parecia saudável. Eu me sentia aliviada em perceber que, contrariando nossos temores, ele parecia estar feliz. Mas ainda assim alguns aspectos da situação faziam com que eu me sentisse insegura. Desconfortável, mesmo. Sabia que num futuro muito próximo eu e Peter teríamos problemas. E eu não estava errada. Assumi o compromisso de ajudar Peter e manter o bebê seguro. Mas às vezes eu ficava amargurada .

Um dia, conversando com Nina Sharp, ela fez uma observação que me deixou surpresa.

"Você me surpreende, Olivia. Eu achei que em breve você iria engravidar."

Aquilo me doeu como uma bofetada. Eu respondi, incisiva:

"Não estou competindo com ela. Eu não sou irresponsável."

Nina pareceu constrangida.

"Não vi a situação por esse ângulo, Olivia. Achei que seria o encaminhamento natural do relacionamento de vocês."

Eu senti um pouco de vergonha pela agressividade da resposta. Respirei fundo.

"Desculpe-me. Eu amo crianças, adoraria ter um filho com Peter, mas mal damos conta da segurança do Gabe, como poderia aumentar as preocupações de todos tendo outro bebê?"

"Vendo por esse lado, você tem razão. Mas eu achei que você gostaria de ter seu próprio filho, um dia."

"Amo o Gabe como se fosse meu e se vou ter um bebê... só o tempo dirá."

Em casa as situações eram delicadas.

"Vá com a mamãe, Gabe."-dizia Walter.

"Olivia, Walter."

Ou então era Peter, com um "Mamãe chegou, Gabe."

O pequeno ria e abria os bracinhos para que eu o pegasse no colo. Peter não via nada de mais, parecia ter apagado a verdade de seu cotidiano. Quando o bebê completou seis meses, eu o chamei para uma conversa.

"Temos que parar com isso, de uma vez."

"Do que você está falando, Liv?"

"Não podemos deixar que o menino cresça achando que eu sou a mãe dele."

"Mas você é a mãe dele. Você o alimenta, banha, perde noites de sono, se preocupa com ele. Na minha cabeça é a única mãe que ele tem."

"Ele tem mãe, Peter. Ela quis que ele nascesse, ela o carregou por nove meses, não vai nunca desistir dele. Eu não desistiria."

"Ela abandonou o filho."

"Ela acha que não havia outra maneira. Fez um recuo estratégico, mas um dia virá buscá-lo. E aí, como ele fica?"

"Fica comigo e com você. Não vou deixar aquela louca pegar o nosso filho. Nunca."

Ele dissera 'nosso filho'. Eu estava falando ao vento, com as paredes. Ele se obstinava em não enxergar a realidade. Ela estava livre, eu tinha certeza que ela nos observava. E se eu a conhecia bem, aquela usurpação do seu direito de mãe a irritava. Era questão de tempo apenas, até ela tentar alguma coisa. Eu tinha consciência que eu era o alvo principal. E bem lá no fundo, eu me questionava se a minha vida com Peter e a proximidade do bebê não eram uma espécie de vingança ou provocação subconsciente pelo que ela havia me tomado.Só que eu não era assim... Eu precisava ser melhor do que isso.

"Mas ele merece saber a verdade."

"Ele vai saber. Tudo a seu tempo. Não gosto de mentiras, Liv."

Peter havia contornado temporariamente a situação, mais uma vez.

* * *

Eu saíra do trabalho para beber. Só uma dose ou duas. Sozinha. Ele havia chegado como que por acaso, nós ficamos conversando por uns trinta minutos. Depois eu fui embora. A vida me esperava em casa.

* * *

_Eu virei no tamborete para acompanhá-la. Não queria deixá-la partir. Voltar para ele. Se eu tivesse a certeza de que ela estava feliz, eu me conformaria. Mas ela não estava. E parecia __cansada, porque fingir que tudo está bem, o tempo todo, deve ser extenuante. Como ele __não percebia? Se Bishop a amasse de verdade, talvez parasse de achar que a vida gira em torno dele. Pensaria nas necessidades dela._

* * *

Alguns dias depois, eu nem me dei ao trabalho de fingir que o encontraria casualmente no bar. Só fiz um sinal e ele pegou o casaco. Bebemos muito pouco, mas ele me fez prometer que eu ligaria, quando chegasse em casa.

Cheguei. Enquanto tirava o celular do bolso do casaco, vi Peter no alto da escada com o menino. Acenei para Gabriel. Ele fez um barulhinho adorável.

-Linc? Cheguei bem. Até amanhã.

Ele desceu lentamente, com o bebê no colo. Parou bem perto de mim.

-Estava falando com quem, Olivia?

-Com Lincoln. Nós saímos para tomar um uísque.

Ele ficou mudo por alguns instantes. Eu aproveitei a deixa e comecei a subir as escadas. Alguns minutos depois, ele entrou sozinho.

-O Gabe adormeceu?

-O que você está fazendo? Está flertando com aquele filho da mãe para me deixar com ciúmes? Está perdendo o seu tempo...

Senti como se ele tivesse me esbofeteado, mas não queria discutir.

- Preciso tomar um banho e descansar. O meu dia foi muito difícil.

-Você torna tudo difícil, Olivia. Não tem talento para a felicidade.

Ele estava me machucando, senti a raiva me dominar.

-Por que você não vai morar com quem tem realmente o dom da felicidade? Deve ser difícil para você ter que se contentar com alguém como eu, não é?

Ele ficou me olhando. Entrei no banheiro. Tomei meu banho com calma. Quando saí percebi que ele não estava no quarto. Fui ao quarto de Gabe, ele estava quietinho, mas não estava dormindo. Levei-o para nossa cama. Eu precisava de alguém a quem eu amasse muito perto de mim, para me lembrar que todo aquele sofrimento fazia algum sentido.

* * *

_Eu já estava arrependido. Mais uma vez eu a destratara. Eu a censurara por não ser do jeito que eu queria, por não se comportar da forma que eu gostaria. Mais uma vez eu não percebera que ela estava no seu limite. Sob pressão. Ela tentara conversar, mais de uma vez, e eu sempre minimizava o seu ponto de vista. Se ela resolvesse nos deixar, como ia ser? Eu pensava nisso diariamente. No entanto eu não conseguia dizer nada a ela. Eu não tinha ciúmes do Lee, não realmente. Sabia que ela gostava era de mim, mas eu tinha medo dessa compreensão tácita que ele parecia oferecer. Ele estava lá quando ela precisava, sem exigir nada, sem recriminá-la. Eu precisava falar com ela. Mas a coragem para me expressar, para admitir meus erros, minhas limitações, não era o meu forte. Lá em cima estava tudo silencioso. Eu desliguei a televisão. Não saberia dizer que programa estava assistindo. Pensei em ficar no sofá do quarto do bebê. Mas antes eu iria ver se ela já estava dormindo. _

_A porta estava entreaberta. Só o abajur da mesinha aceso. Ela estava deitada de lado com o bebê bem perto dela, sobre uma manta verde. Ela amava o meu filho, ela me amava. E eu sabia que parte da agonia que ela estava sentindo era medo de nos perder. Deitei com cuidado ao lado dos dois. Por algum tempo ainda lutei contra o sono, eu precisava prolongar aquele momento._

* * *

**NOTA **.Originalmente a história não terminaria no sétimo capítulo. O confronto entre as duas estava previsto. Sei que a seção Fringe em português é despovoada, mas qualquer forma

gostaria de opiniões para saber se continuo ou não. Grata.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

O bebê chorou baixinho. Estava com fome. Quando Peter o segurou, viu que ele estava molhado. Levou a criança ao seu quarto para trocar a fralda . Enquanto o fazia, ouviualguém descendo as escadas. Quando entrou na cozinha, Olivia já estava aquecendo a mamadeira. Parecia muito cansada. A essa altura Gabe já estava chorando alto. Ela veio em nossa direção e o colocou no colo. Ele ficou mais calmo. Ela o levou consigo, sentou no sofá da sala e começou a alimentá-lo. Ele se aquietou. As mãozinhas pararam de se agitar.O único ruído era o das bochechas sugando a mamadeira. Peter ensaiou um sorriso desajeitado e tentou romper o silêncio.

-Ele estava bem comigo. Quando sentiu você por perto, começou a fazer manha.

Olivia não disse nada. Percebeu que ele já estava arrependido das coisas que dissera, e que aquela era a maneira que ele havia encontrado para mostrar que sabia o quanto ela amava o bebê e que valorizava isso.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Depois ela falou calmamente, sem que ele pudesse notar qualquer vestígio de ressentimento em sua voz:

-Vá descansar, quando eu terminar aqui, subo também.

Ele assentiu. Foi, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono. Ficou esperando. Uns quinze minutos depois, ela subiu para colocar Gabe no berço. Peter ficou na expectativa. Não sabia se ela voltaria para o quarto. Se ainda estava magoada com as coisas ásperas que ele lhe falara. Com toda a certeza, ela ainda estava chateada. A memória de Olivia era a glória e a maldição. A espera era interminável.

Ela voltou, finalmente. Apagou a luz e se deitou ao lado dele, em silêncio. Peter morria de vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas temia piorar tudo. Mas aquele mutismo de Olivia o angustiava. Mesmo correndo o risco de ser repelido, ele procurou seu rosto no escuro.

Acariciou sua face com a palma da mão. Ela pegou a mão dele e beijou a palma. O coração de Peter deu uma acelerada boa, algo que misturava alívio e felicidade.

-Preciso que você me desculpe, Olivia. Por favor...

Não obteve resposta, mas ela ficou bem próxima e se encostou em seu ombro. Pegaram no sono abraçados. Estavam exaustos.

* * *

Progressivamente a pressão começou a aumentar sobre todos. Naturalmente que Olivia foi a primeira a perceber. Peter relutou um pouco em admitir que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. No início ele achava que era apenas impressão. Uma consequência do permanente estado de vigília em que Olivia mergulhara. Ela se queixou primeiro do telefone.

Quando atendia, a pessoa do outro lado focava calada, depois desligava.

Olivia passou a dormir pouco e mal. Não conseguia relaxar durante o sono. Ela e Peter sempre tinham se revezado para atender as necessidades noturnas do bebê, mas agora ela se acostumara a levantar durante a noite só para verificar se Gabriel estava mesmo no berço. O choro do menino, por fome ou desconforto a tranquilizava, era a certeza de que ele estava ali.

Viviam em estado de atenção permanente. Muitas vezes, preferiam deixar a criança aos cuidados de Astrid no laboratório, mas quando não havia alternativa ele acabava ficando na creche, onde havia a recomendação expressa de que ele só fosse entregue ao pai, ou em caso de impedimento deste, a Phillip Broyles. As duas opções naturais, já que eles não possuíam mais duplos.

As funcionárias estranhavam a determinação, mas não havia como explicar que a pessoa que eles acreditavam ser a mãe possuía uma versão alternativa, que era a mãe verdadeira do bebê e estava foragida.

Peter só começou realmente a se preocupar quando a caixa chegou. Aparentemente uma entrega rotineira, de uma loja conhecida. Walter assinou o recibo. À noite, Peter e Olivia chegaram juntos trazendo o bebê. Ela logo viu a caixa de papelão envolta em celofane, contendo quatro abacates magníficos. Nenhum cartão. Ela se sentiu nauseada: abacate era a fruta predileta da outra.

Peter ficou apreensivo. Mais uma vez a intuição de Olivia funcionara corretamente. Era um aviso. Um lembrete bem claro de que a outra existia e estava à espreita, aguardando o momento certo.

A loja não foi de grande ajuda. A compra foi feita por um homem jovem, de aspecto comum. O pagamento feito em dinheiro, o nome e o endereço de Olivia informados verbalmente. Mais nada.

* * *

A outra provocação foi ainda mais invasiva. Duas semanas depois, ao retornarem do laboratório com o bebê, acharam a porta aberta, o som tocando. Walter ficou aflito:

-Parece que deixei o som ligado.

Peter subiu rapidamente. O som vinha de um escritório improvisado, ao lado do quarto do veio logo atrás, com o menino no colo. Percebeu que ele estava paralisado. Quando prestou atenção no cd, entendeu a razão: U2. Não era de ninguém da casa, Peter descartara todos os álbuns do grupo, por causa da outra. Alguém forçara a porta, circulara pela casa e deixara mais um recado. O cerco estava se fechando.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

_Encontrar uma solução. Não ser apanhada de surpresa. Não entrar em pânico. A outra estava __observando, era uma certeza. Outras questões se apresentavam, bem graves. Estaria sozinha? __Em caso contrário, quem a estaria ajudando? Walternate? Metamorfos ? Outros membros da __equipe Fringe infiltrados? Como ela estaria sobrevivendo? O que estava esperando? E a pior __das perguntas, em caso de confronto, como Peter reagiria? Para que lado penderia se ela resolvesse levar Gabriel embora?_

Lincoln Lee olhava a colega com uma expressão desanimada. Estava abatida. Muito magra, pálida, com olheiras profundas. Parecia doente. Tomava café como se fosse água. Parecia algumas vezes estar fora do ar, talvez por dormir pouco ou pelas evidentes preocupações que a invadiam. As coisas com Bishop também pareciam estranhas. Eles sempre tinham sido discretos em local de trabalho, pelo menos dentro do razoável. Mas antes eles se olhavam de uma forma diferente. Pareciam medir furtivamente a distância que os separava. Estavam sempre próximos, ainda que não se tocassem. Agora não. Volta e meia, Lee surpreendia um deles olhando para o outro disfarçadamente, um olhar onde a preocupação era visível. Olivia agora vivia uma rotina dividida entre trabalho e casa. O agente Lee gostaria de saber se a química entre o casal ainda existia na intimidade. Tinha suas dúvidas, e mesmo sem admitir, ainda não perdera totalmente as esperanças de ter uma chance com Olivia.

Naquela manhã ela chegara com uma um copo de café. Depois ligara o computador e começara a digitar alguns relatórios. Precisava espairecer. O trabalho oferecia a perfeita válvula de escape. O agente Lee estava organizando alguns documentos para serem arquivados. O dia não tinha realmente nada de diferente . Peter, Walter e Astrid estavam no laboratório. Gabriel na creche. A creche sempre incomodava Olivia, era um ponto vulnerável. Mas naquele momento ela afugentou a preocupação.

Ao meio-dia Peter recebeu uma ligação. Era a Sra. Banks. Ela estava um pouco nervosa.

Peter ficou gelado, mas tentou se controlar.

-O que houve, afinal, Senhora Banks?

-A sua mulher, Senhor Bishop, saiu daqui há uns vinte minutos. Disse que Gabriel estava febril, e que passara para dar uma olhada no menino. Nós estranhamos, pois o senhor não nos disse nada.

Ele já estava desesperado. Contudo, manteve o sangue frio e perguntou:

-Vocês deixaram que ela levasse o menino?

-Não, senhor. Ela falou em levá-lo ao médico. Disse que havia conseguido uma consulta na parte da tarde. Mas nós dissemos que só poderíamos liberar o Gabriel com a sua presença. Ela ficou bastante irritada. Minutos depois ela foi embora.

-Senhora Banks, eu estou indo para aí. Mantenha o bebê com a senhora.

-Não se preocupe, ele está bem ao meu lado.

Walter e Astrid tinham ouvido o que Peter dizia e tinham se aproximado. Peter correu ao escritório e entrou com uma expressão preocupada.

-O que houve Bishop?- perguntou o agente Lee.

-Tentaram... ela tentou levar o menino. Vamos , Olivia.

Olivia deu um pulo da cadeira.

-Eu também vou com vocês.

Saíram os três, apressadamente.

* * *

Janice Banks era uma mulher morena, de meia-idade , bastante sensata. Levou os pais e o outro homem -apresentado como um amigo da família- para a sua sala particular. A essa altura o pai pegara logo o menino, como que para se convencer que o filho estava mesmo ali.

Gabriel ficara um pouco assustado e a mãe o tomou nos braços. A criança se acalmou. Colocou o dedo na boca e parou de chorar. A mãe estava com outro aspecto, não só as roupas, como a fisionomia abatida, diferiam da mulher que estivera ali há uma hora atrás.

-Senhor Bishop, o que está acontecendo, de verdade?

Os pais se entreolharam.

-Não é nada de mais senhora Banks, uma falta de comunicação entre nós dois. Vamos levar o menino conosco.

-Há alguma coisa errada aqui. A senhora estava irritada há menos de uma hora atrás. Gabriel começou a gritar quando foi para o seu colo. Se está havendo algum problema, temos que avisar ao serviço social.

Peter resolveu improvisar.

-É uma questão de família. Olivia tem duas irmãs. A mais nova, tem uma filha, é uma pessoa maravilhosa. A outra é gêmea, instável, tem problemas emocionais. Foi ela que tentou levar o bebê.

-Ah, agora entendo. Mas é uma coisa muito grave. Vão avisar à polícia?

Lincoln interveio e mentiu descaradamente, dando continuidade à fala de Peter.

-Já está tudo sob controle. Estamos acionando o médico da família, ela vai começar o tratamento assim que for localizada.

Olivia não dizia nada. Parecia um fantasma.

* * *

Dentro do carro, Olivia acomodou o bebê na cadeirinha e ficou sentada perto dele. Peter deu uma olhada furtiva na direção de Lincoln, que estava no banco do carona. Finalmente agradeceu:

-Obrigado.

-Não foi nada. Mas o que vamos fazer agora?

-Temos que pensar, Linc. De algum modo é precisamos nos antecipar a ela.- disse Olivia, baixo para não perturbar a criança.

-Acham que ela queria mesmo levá-lo ou apenas dar um susto?

-Eu não sei o que pensar, Lee. Se eu colocar as mãos nela não sei o que vai acontecer...

-Agora não é o momento de perder a cabeça. Temos algo de concreto. Vamos acionar uma equipe e sondar a vizinhança da creche. Alguma coisa havemos de descobrir.- disse Lincoln.

* * *

_Peter não era tolo, afinal. Deixara uma recomendação. O filho só poderia ir com ele. Nada __de muito brilhante , mas eficiente. O bebê estava grande. A cara do pai. Como ele podia __colocar o filho no meio de uma mentira, depois do que o maluco do Walter fizera com ele? __E a sujeitinha chorona... Andando de um lado para o outro, posando de mãe com um filho __que não era dela. O menino notou a diferença. Começara a chorar e se agitar quando ela __o segurara contra si. A culpa era da sua alternativa. Fizera o menino se acostumar com ela e __ele agora rejeitava a mãe verdadeira. Mas não ia ficar assim. Ia ter volta._


	10. Chapter 10

X.

-Já pensei em várias opções, mas acho que a melhor é tentar entender como ela pensa. É a única vantagem que nós temos, no momento.

Broyles olhou-a, inquisitivo.

-E o que você acha que ela está pensando?

-Ela está com muita raiva, principalmente de mim. Acha que eu tomei o que era dela de direito: pai e filho.

Peter ficou irritado pela enésima vez.

-Eu nunca dei qualquer direito a ela, Olivia. Estamos metidos nessa enrascada porque ela engravidou.

-Bem, Peter, ela não engravidou sozinha. Então ela acha que vocês têm algo.

-Achei que já havíamos superado essa fase.- ele rebateu com aspereza.

-Não estou reclamando, Peter. Estou tentando pensar como ela, somos versões da mesma pessoa.

-Vocês são completamente diferentes.

Olivia não respondeu, mas lembrou do passado e intimamente reconheceu a ironia da situação.

_Agora ele acha. É uma piada. Na hora de dormir com a outra por dois meses nem notou a diferença. Só quis se divertir. Estava bem satisfeito. Provavelmente viveria com a outra __pelo resto da vida. Só mexeu a bunda porque a verdade gritou na sua cara. É esse o problema de Bishop. É acomodado. E acha que o mundo gira em torno dele. Não sei o que essas duas viram nesse sujeito. O cara só faz besteira. Onde ele passa é confusão na certa. __Está acabando com a vida da Olivia e nem nota. Eu não sei afinal se ele está com ela por __amor ou comodidade. A Olivia é outra pessoa quando está com ele. Fica insegura. Fica triste. _

-Agente Lee?- repetiu Broyles.

Lincoln Lee veio à tona e saiu do devaneio em que se encontrava. Ultimamente pensava demais na situação de Olivia. E ainda que se sentisse decepcionado, continuava na expectativa. Prestara atenção na discussão entre Peter e Olivia, mas daí por diante perdera o foco e não ouvira a pergunta de Broyles.

-Perdão, estava distraído. O que perguntou, senhor?

-Quais os resultados das investigações nas vizinhanças da creche?

-Ela chegou numa van, ninguém anotou a placa. Estava acompanhada. Quando retornou, o motorista deu a partida e eles saíram rapidamente.

-Então não temos nada.

-Não é assim, Bishop. Olivia tem razão. Precisamos de um plano. Temos que atraí-la para o nosso território.

_O agente Lee concordando com Olivia. Que amor...que legal... Qual a surpresa? Estou sem paciência. O cara até que foi esperto lá na creche. Ajudou. Mas no fundo estava querendo impressionar Olivia. Ele ainda tem esperança. É teimoso. Vai ficar à espreita, esperando qualquer vacilo meu para dar o bote_. _Por que a minha vida está uma merda? Gostaria que alguém respondesse. Mas ninguém fala nada. Só ficam olhando para a minha cara. No fundo __acham que a culpa é minha._

* * *

Quando chegaram em casa, Olivia estava tão tensa que pensou em colocar o berço de Gabriel no quarto deles. Peter não deixou. Algo em seu íntimo dizia que não era só pelo filho que a outra estava fazendo todo aquele circo. Ela queria atingir Olivia, com toda a certeza. E a ele também.

Olivia começou a vestir o pijama. Tinha acabado de sair do banho. Gabriel já estava dormindo. Peter veio ao seu encontro, abraçou-a. Ela aninhou-se em seu peito, era muito bom ter alguém para compartilhar as coisas. Mesmo as ruins. Aquele dia tinha sido particularmente duro, mas eles haviam conseguido. Peter beijou-a no alto da cabeça. Depois na boca, com uma animação que surpreendeu Olivia.

-Peter, depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje você ainda está pensando em sexo?

-Para relaxar, Livia. Não conheço coisa melhor.

Olivia riu baixinho, para não acordar o bebê no quarto ao lado.

-Sabe que você está certo? O dia foi complicado, mas estamos todos vivos e juntos. Realmente merece uma comemoração em grande estilo.

Ele acariciou suas costas, ao longo da coluna vertebral. Ela começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

-Agora, eu fiquei realmente animado...

Olivia ficou com o coração acelerado. Ele parecia o Peter dos velhos tempos, com um jeito meio travesso de provocá-la. Era uma característica que ela adorava nele.

Ele não deu a ela tempo de sequer escovar os cabelos. Abraçou-a forte, em seguida jogou-a na cama. Depois praticamente pulou em cima dela. Entre beijos e risos, conseguiram se desligar dos momentos de tensão vividos naquele dia. Ainda tinham um ao outro, o que era muita coisa.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

"Boas notícias, agente Dunham."

Os olhos dela brilharam. Ela encarou o metamorfo e sentiu que desta vez era algo promissor.Há meses ansiava por uma mudança a seu favor. Seu tempo estava se esgotando, junto com a paciência- que nunca fora o seu ponto forte. Jogara uma cartada arriscada que não dera certo. Errara ao subestimar a sua versão alternativa, a Olivia de Peter, como dizia Newton. Desde a primeira vez que a vira – quando ela invadiu seu apartamento atrás da localização dele– ela percebera que a outra o amava. Foi uma missão, mas também foi um desafio: suplantar aquela mulher era uma questão de honra.

Na primeira vez que dormiu com ele sentiu que o controle estava em suas mãos. Ele até podia pensar que amava a outra, mas era com ela que ele estava se envolvendo. Eles pertenciam ao mesmo universo, se encaixavam como se tivessem sido feitos sob medida.

Nunca achara que a outra Olivia fosse mais que uma criatura fraca, o fruto de um mundo decadente. Um mundo emprestado, depois adotado por Petr, mais pelo costume do que qualquer outra coisa. Aquela mulher não lhe parecera um obstáculo. O Secretário não a deixaria sobreviver. Não contara com o fator surpresa: a inesperada ajuda do Coronel Broyles e a obstinação da outra em voltar.

Não entendia até hoje o que fizera Broyles se sacrificar por ela. Reconhecia, a contragosto, que a criatura não era tão fraca como parecia. Ela era boa com as emoções. O que ela despertava nos outros sabia ser duradouro.

Assim que retornou, confirmou a gravidez. Já era algo esperado. Queria muito um filho a prova de o que existira entre eles era algo de concreto.

Conseguira atravessar com a ajuda do Secretário, a pessoa que ela mais temia. O homem era frio o suficiente para experimentar o próprio filho na máquina. Intimamente sentia que o interesse do avô pelo neto não era desprovido de cálculo. O menino era o plano B, demoraria um bom tempo para que ele crescesse e pudesse acionar a máquina e reparar as fraturas do universo doente. O Secretário preferiu então dar um ano para que a sua agente de confiança e o neto pudessem envolver Peter, convencendo-o a retornar em definitivo.

Na verdade, justiça lhe seja feita, ela jamais pensara em voltar. Imaginara algo bem mais simples: ficar com Peter e o bebê. Talvez até pudessem ir para outro lugar. Os problemas de restauração do equilíbrio ficariam à cargo da Divisão Fringe. Não participaria de um plano que colocaria a vida de Peter em risco.

Infelizmente as coisas não obedeceram ao planejado. Peter e a outra tinham iniciado um relacionamento. A sujeitinha parecia não entender o sentido de palavras como orgulho, amor-próprio ou vergonha. Passara por cima de tudo. Aceitara Peter mesmo sabendo que ele havia sido seu em primeiro lugar, aceitara criar um filho que não era seu, aceitara ficar com as sobras e as consequências .

Quando se reecontraram, no Edifício Federal, notou que Peter estava diferente. Parecia ter sofrido uma lavagem cerebral. A sua versão alternativa retomara o controle sobre ele. Estava cego. Só restara a ela fugir e esperar uma oportunidade. Agora o metamorfo trazia uma esperança.

"O que houve?"

"Ela saiu de casa. Acho que brigaram. Parece que ela quis levar o menino e Bishop não deixou."

"É uma louca. Deve estar mesmo convencida que o filho é dela..."

"No dia seguinte apareceu com um sujeito jovem, engravatado. Ele foi ajudá-la com o restante das malas. Bishop estava de cara feia, parece que não o deixou entrar na casa. O boato que corre é que eles estão tendo um caso e Bishop não quer mais vê-la pela frente."

"Faz sentido. Eu notei que ele não me suporta. Deve ser por causa dela. Ela é realmente boa em manipular os homens, tenho que reconhecer. Será que eles já eram amantes naquela época? Peter deve estar muito decepcionado. Gosto disso."


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

Eu pensava estar preparado, mas não deixei de sentir um calafrio desagradável. Entrei em casa com Gabriel e Walter. Ela estava sentada na poltrona da sala, comodamente instalada como se fosse uma visita. Na cozinha estava um homem desconhecido, que fez questão de nos cumprimentar acenando com a pistola.

-Vamos subir?- ela propôs jovialmente, como se estivesse me convidando para tomar um sorvete.

-E Walter?

-Não se preocupe. Ele pode ficar assistindo televisão. Meu amigo tomará conta dele.

Walter estava branco, mas não deu sinal de medo.

Eu subi na frente, apesar de ter certeza de que ela já andara esquadrinhando a casa antes. Quando entramos no quarto do bebê ela percebeu que eu ia colocá-lo no berço.

-Posso?

Foi tirando o menino dos meus braços. Ela beijou-o. Tocou as faces, as mãos, como se quisesse aprender como ele era realmente. Gabriel se agitou um pouco. Parecia sentir a tensão entre nós.

-Quer colocar o menino no berço, por favor. Não quero que ele se agite.

Ela me olhou enviesado, a contragosto obedeceu. Em seguida se acomodou na cadeira de balanço onde Olivia costumava sentar. Aquilo me incomodou. Eu fiquei de pé, apoiado na parede.

-O que quer conosco, Dunham?

O olhar foi irônico. Parecia estar buscando a resposta certa. Depois de alguns instantes, ela finalmente falou, em tom pausado.

-Eu só quero o que é meu, Peter.

-Veio levar o Gabriel com você?

-Quem escolheu o nome dele? Você ou ela?

-Não desconverse.

-Ele é meu filho. Achou mesmo que eu tinha desistido dele?

Olhei-a atentamente. Ela usara as mesmas palavras de Olivia, meses atrás. Aquilo não acabaria nunca, só quando um de nós morresse. Eu senti um peso no peito. Mas resolvi encarar. Não havia escolha.

-Leve-o. E nunca mais apareça por aqui.

Ela ficou me perscrutando, parecia tentar descobrir se eu estava blefando.

-Está falando mesmo sério?

-Não vou arriscar a vida do menino lutando com você e seus metamorfos. Você não deixa de ter razão. Você quis ter esse filho. Ele é seu. Mas não nos procure mais e não pense que eu vou atrás de você por causa dele. De hoje em diante ele está sob a sua responsabilidade.

Ela levantou a voz, parecia estar muito irritada.

-É sempre por causa dela, não é? Você prefere ficar com ela do que criar o seu próprio filho. Como pode ser assim, Peter?

-Engano seu, Dunham. É como na história de Salomão. Alguém precisa saber desistir para que a criança sobreviva. Pegue o Gabriel e tome conta dele. Seja a responsável pela sua segurança. Não vou fazer da vida dele uma briga. Nós tentamos dar a ele a vida mais normal possível dentro do que as circunstâncias permitem.

Respirando fundo, ela tentava talvez se acalmar. Então deixou a cadeira e veio em minha direção. Ficou bem perto. O tom de voz mudou, virou um apelo, suave, envolvente.

-Não tem que ser assim. Eu sei que vocês estão separados. Ela está com outro homem. Nós poderíamos ir embora, juntos. Recomeçar em outro lugar. Vai me dizer que nunca pensou na ideia?

Eu me sentia desanimado. Ela se obstinava em não entender.

-Dunham, eu não quero recomeçar nada com você. Nem mesmo para ficar perto do meu filho. Vou sentir muito a falta dele, mas não aceito pressão nem chantagem. Você pode repetir tudo ao Secretário, porque eu tenho a certeza de que vocês estão juntos nisso desde o começo.

Ela olhava para mim sem dizer nada. Creio que pesava os prós e os contras. Refletia sobre o próximo passo. Enfim andou em direção ao berço e pegou o menino. Eu fiquei gelado. Ela ia mesmo levá-lo. Era egoísta a tal ponto que iria mesmo expô-lo a todos os perigos.

Tomou Gabriel nos braços e o apertou contra si, longamente. Beijou-lhe as bochechas e as mãos. Depois recolocou-o no berço. Saiu do quarto, eu fui atrás.

Quando chegamos ao térreo, ela foi direto à cozinha. O cúmplice olhou-a, como que aguardando o próximo passo. Ela já estava com a pistola em punho. O fio de mercúrio escorreu do orifício entre os olhos. Eu estremeci. Olhei para ela e perguntei:

-E agora?

-Vou deixar o menino com você.

Eu achei melhor jogar limpo, contar toda a verdade. Estava farto de mentiras.

-Então precisa saber que eu não estou separado da Olivia. Foi uma estratégia, para que você se mostrasse.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Parecia cansada, mas não surpresa.

-Não entendo o que você vê nessa mulher, Peter. É fraca e problemática... Ela é para você como uma espécie de doença.

-Eu gosto dela. Não é uma escolha. A gente descobre que ama uma pessoa e aceita o fato. Não há como lutar contra.

-Percebe que ela ficou com tudo o que é meu? Ela levou tudo o que eu amo.

-É estranho que você use essas palavras. – disse Olivia. A minha Olivia havia entrado silenciosamente pela porta dos fundos. Dunham ficou surpresa, girou a pistola e a manteve

a mira em Olivia. Eu senti medo. Dava para sentir a hostilidade. Walter estava apavorado. Acho que nós dois temíamos que ela atirasse em Olivia.

-De onde você veio?

-Eu e o agente Lee sabíamos que você estava na casa. Ouvi o tiro e resolvi entrar. Precisamos conversar.

-Está aqui para me prender?

Olivia respondeu calmamente:

-Já disse que vim conversar, pode abaixar a arma .

-Não confio em você. Nunca confiei, desde a primeira vez que a vi, quando você invadiu meu apartamento.

-Eu percebi. Mas isso já não importa mais. Quero lhe dizer uma coisa: Peter e eu queremos criar Gabriel dentro da verdade. Ele vai saber que tem uma mãe biológica e que você não o abandonou, foi forçada a deixá-lo por causa da guerra. Não suportamos mentiras.

Dunham continuava apontando a pistola. Olivia não se intimidou. Continuou a encará-la de frente. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado.

-Não pense que eu não a entendo, pelo menos em parte. Deve ser horrível viver afastada de seu próprio filho. Mas cada um deve pagar o preço pelas suas escolhas. No momento, o mais sensato é protegê-lo.

A outra sibilou. A seus dedos estavam crispados na arma.

-Você não sabe o que fala. Por que não tem o seu próprio filho e esquece do meu?

Olivia não se abalou com as palavras agressivas.

-Terei filhos na hora que achar que devo. E saiba que eu amo o seu filho como se fosse meu. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Dunham foi recuando. Olhou na minha direção e perguntou.

-O FBI, está aí fora, não é?

Eu disse a estrita verdade.

-Só o agente Lee. Vamos fazer o seguinte, Dunham. Eu vou chamá-lo pelo celular. Ele vai entrar e você terá cinco minutos para fugir.

-Não acredito em você, Peter.

-Pois deveria. Você não daria conta do pessoal do Secretário e do FBI juntos, no seu encalço.

Eu peguei o celular e fiz o que havia dito. Pouco depois Lincoln Lee entrou. Dunham foi recuando, até sair pela porta dos fundos. Só ouvimos os pneus guincharem com a arrancada.

-O menino fica? – Lee quis saber.

-Fica.

Olivia desabou sobre o sofá, ao lado de Walter, que não havia dito uma única palavra.

* * *

Naquela noite Peter entrou no quarto e viu Olivia deitada ao lado de Gabriel. Ela estava brincando com o menino. Ele ria com as pernas para o alto. Olívia fazia cócegas nos pezinhos e na barriga. Ele adorava a brincadeira. Quando ele sentou na cama, com uma expressão cansada, Olivia falou:

-No final, ela acabou pensando mais no filho do que em si mesma.

Ele continuou em silêncio. Olivia se aproximou dele.

-O que foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse afugentando um pensamento ruim.

-Agora temos que tomar cuidado com o Secretário. Todos nós, inclusive ela, estamos correndo perigo.

-Eu sei. Você corre mais perigo do que todos de nós, Peter. Mas precisamos continuar lutando. Não temos outra saída.

Peter pegou o menino e levou-o para o berço. Voltou algum tempo depois. Olivia estava com uma expressão divertida.

-O que foi?

-Nada. Estou pensando na festa de um ano do Gabriel. Preciso falar com Rachel. Ela sabe tudo de festas.

Peter pensou consigo mesmo o quanto Olivia era admirável. Estivera sob a mira de uma pistola e terminava o dia planejando a festa do bebê. Ele não tinha do que se queixar, era um homem de sorte.

Fim


End file.
